


Two Songs, One Songbird

by AiviloQuillMaster



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flirty Undertones, Gem Fusion, Homeworld Hierarchy(Mentioned), I ship them Pitch, If any of you know about Homestuck, revenge plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiviloQuillMaster/pseuds/AiviloQuillMaster
Summary: After their defeat at the hands of the Crystal Gems, Eyeball Ruby and Aquamarine retreat to Pluto. Still strewing in resentment and anger, they have a conversation about what to do next.All relationship takes work and open communication, and common ground to build off. A thirst for revenge counts as a common interest right?
Relationships: Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 36





	Two Songs, One Songbird

Out on the edge of the solar system where the Planet Earth was located, a pair of gems stopped on a frozen dwarf, though the ice beneath one of them.  


Ruby paced, her single eye squinting as the ice under her feet leave a clear rut where she placed her feet. Nearby, her sole companion sat on a rock glaring into the barren distance, she too is fuming, but unlike Ruby, Aquamarine refused to let that show.  


When the rut all but enveloped Ruby up to her hair, she finally jumped out and took a deep breath, getting the fire beneath her feet under control.  


“Well” Ruby said “that was a wash.” 

Turning her eyes to her partner, Aquamarine scoffed, “Perhaps you should have been more careful with your weapon” Remembering how their hostage took her knife and cut itself loose, marking the point where they lost their advantage over the hybrid.  


Ruby turned to glare “Me? It was your idea to unfuse to gloat.” 

“He needed to know who we were before we destroyed him!” 

“We didn't need to unfuse to do that. And apparently he already knew anyway, so the move was a waste!” 

Ruby threw her hands up before crossing them on her chest, all but growling “For such a clear gem you aren't much brighter than my last squadron!” 

Aquamarine jumped to her feet, shouting “How dare you say that to a gem of my standing?”  


Ruby glowered before giving her cutting reply “What standing?”  


Aquamarine flinched, clenching her teeth as she continued “There's no more 'standing', no more army, no more aristocracy, no more Grand Authority! He had it dismantled, or have you forgotten?”  


Not looking at the other gem, Aquamarine whispered “I haven't, don't think for a _second_ I've forgotten what I lost. My wand, my standing, my Diamond. All my accomplishments, centuries of loyal service to my diamond, crushed into dirt and swept aside.” She looked to the stars above them, clear and bright. But each spark no longer represented the glory of their empire, each star is no longer a place the Diamonds spread their light to, the planets around them no longer colonies of their kind. The Empire she served for so long, is gone.  


“You don't have to remind me of just how messed up things are now.”  


Ruby smiled, something tiny and a hint bittersweet “Well, since we both know how we got here, why don't we start figuring out what we're going to do about it now.”  


They looked each other in the eye, both unsatisfied with the change, save that there was someone that was just as spurned as themself. They were loyal to the Empire, and now, that meant they were loyal to each other.  


Aquamarine nodded “Well, of course we start with figuring out what went wrong last time and smoothing out the kinks.”  


Ruby laughs “Kinks? We can't exactly do the same plan twice. We lost the element of surprise. So surprise attacks are pretty much out.”  
Aquamarine grimaced, unfortunately seeing her point. Trying to save face she conceded “Not full surprise sure, but it's still possible to setup certain, situations.”  


“Put ourselves in he better position, make sure he can't get any backup. Right?”  


Aquamarine grinned “Yes! Isolate him, maybe in a pit, or a ditch.” Her mind raced with possibilities, get him off planet perhaps? Or somewhere out of the way on Earth, far from any warp pads to escape to. Maybe sabotage a warp pad and lure him somewhere before cutting off his escape route. She can fly and he can't after all.  


Ruby, lost in similar contemplation of revenge schemes, muttered “I wonder.” and turned to Aquamarine.  
“If Bluebird has any tricks we could use.”  


Aquamarine's eyes widened, before she actually began to think about it, remembering he few abilities she possessed, some she never imaged doing herself, if she even could. “Hm, we had been faring well in that form before the others showed up.” They may have regained the high ground, he had been holding out, but it was still real fight until his friends arrived and butted in.  


Ruby gave her a sly grin “You think we should start, evaluating our shared, uh, assets?” She holds her hand out waiting for Aquamarine to respond.  


Aquamarine, in the privacy of her own mind, was a little impressed that Ruby used more complex words in her proposition. She wondered why it made her, feel. Instead of drawing attention to it, she simply said, “For our revenge.” Ruby didn't miss a beat “For Vengence.”  


They clasped their hands together, and let the light that made their bodies shift, melding two gems into one form of red and blue.  


Then there stood Bluebird, her watery wings out as soon as her form solidified. She felt, nice. She felt the drive, desires, opinions, and memories of both her gems. She was and is Ruby's straightforward drive, Aquamarine's collected and thoughtful cunning. She was an instrument for vengeance, her goal unchanged from the last time she formed. 

She liked what she was, she looked forward to what she she was made for. And right now, it felt a little easier to hold her head high as she declared to the distant sun. “Just you wait Steven Universe, your day's are numbered.”


End file.
